1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a technique for providing service availability in a cluster system, and more particularly, to a method for providing, based on a virtualized environment, a high level of service availability in a cluster system and to such a cluster system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A variety of high availability (HA) technologies exist for reducing downtime during which a service is not available due to a physical failure in a computing environment for providing the service. For example, a cluster system, which includes several server computers that are communicatively connected to one another, provides an active server for offering a certain service and a standby server for resuming the service when the active server fails.
While, as described above, the standby server performs a failover upon the occurrence of a failure in the active server, an administrator of the system may understand what causes the failure of the active server in order to restore the active server or replace the active server with a new server.